Pursuit of Happiness
by Moyashi Kamelot
Summary: Gaara s'ennuie profondément de cette vie si morne. Alors il se lance dans la conquête de l'amitié de Sasuke, un des descendant du célèbre clan Uchiwa. Etait-ce une bonne idée?
1. Prologue

**Ceci est ma première FanFiction. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira. :)**

L'Amour, la Haine.

La Joie, le Tristesse.

La Surprise, la Peur.

Des sentiments tellement opposés, et pourtant si similaires.

Il l'avait compris trop tard. Il n'avait compris trop tard, que le Plaisir et la Douleur ne sont qu'une seule et même émotion.

Il avait voulu explorer les Ténèbres, allumer une lueur et trouver ses marques dans ce monde si sombre. Mais la nuit l'a englouti, il s'est laissé submerger par la noirceur qui caractérisait le monde de _cet homme_. Son âme ne lui appartient plus maintenant. Elle a été dévorée par la nuit, devant la lune impuissante et les étoiles silencieuses, alors que le crépuscule l'abandonnait, et que l'aube ne voulait plus de lui.

Le labyrinthe des Ténèbres.

La nuit éternelle.

Les ombres vicieuses.

L'Enfer.

Est-ce la réalité ou un rêve ?

Il ne sait plus. La drogue a tout annihilé. Qui était-il encore il y a quelques mois ? Quand il faisait encore parti du jour ? Quand son frère et sa sœur prenaient encore soin de lui, s'inquiétaient pour lui ? Il le sait, mais il ne veut pas s'en souvenir, c'est trop douloureux. Mais la douleur n'est-elle pas plaisir ? Ca non plus, il ne le sait plus.

Plus de drogue, plus de sexe, plus d'alcool. Plus pour se souvenir et oublier à la fois. La réalité devient un rêve, avec ses hallucinations et son état second. Et le rêve devient une réalité, car il n'existe plus que cela.

Tout se ressemble.

Le monde n'est qu'un gros tas de merde dont nous sommes les mouches.

Ca, on l'a toujours su. Certains sont dans le déni et font tout pour prouver le contraire. D'autres crient haut et fort la vérité, s'enfonçant encore plus dans la merde et tentant d'entrainer les autres avec eux.

Il était de ceux-là, mais il regardait juste, en spectateur hypocrite.

_Cet homme_, _lui,_ faisait l'inverse._ Il_ ne disait rien, mais ses actes parlaient pour _lui_.

Il savait que _cet homme_ faisait le mal autour de _lui,_ il le savait avant même de _lui_ avoir parlé, tout le monde le savait. Les informations vont vite. Mais personne n'osait dire du mal de _cet homme_ en face de _lui_, de peur de mourir.

A quoi ça sert de vivre, si on ne ressent rien ? Si il n'y a pas de risque ? La vie est morne et ennuyeuse. On meurt tous un jour, alors à quoi bon prendre des précautions ? C'est inutile.

C'est ce qu'il s'est dit, et il a sauté a pieds joints dans la merde, sans faire attention à voir qui il éclaboussait au passage. Son frère, sa sœur, il les a entrainé avec lui, alors qu'ils lui avaient tout donné.

L'Humain est un être faible et égoïste. Dès qu'il tente d'être fort et généreux, il est détruit par les autres. Toujours.

Ce qu'il a vécu est malheureusement ce qui arrive à beaucoup de personnes. Plus qu'on ne le pense, car elles se cachent, de peur d'être rejetées. Mais lui, il s'en fiche. Il ne veut pas savoir. Il croit qu'il est le seul dans son cas. Et ça lui plait de le penser. Car il est faible et égoïste. Comme tous ceux dans son cas.

_Cet homme_, il l'aime et il _le_ hait en même temps pour ce qu'_il_ lui a fait découvrir. C'était bien et mal à la fois. C'est comme le syndrome de Stockholm. On hait la personne qui nous fait souffrir. Puis on finit par l'aimer parce qu'il ne reste plus qu'elle. Sauf que lui n'est pas malade. Le mal et enfoui beaucoup plus profondément en lui. C'est son âme qui est atteinte.

_Cet homme_ est fou, dément, malade.

C'est ce qu'il s'est forcé à croire, pour oublier que c'est de sa faute, s'il se détruit pour se souvenir comment c'était avant et pour oublier comment c'était avant, parce que c'est trop douloureux. Mais la douleur n'est-elle pas plaisir ?

Une boucle. Incessante. Ronde. Parfaite. Comme un disque rayé.

Ce disque rayé c'est son esprit, abruti par la drogue, le sexe, l'alcool.

Pourquoi l'alcool ? Parce que c'est illégal. Et son esprit de contradiction lui dit d'aller à l'encontre des règles. C'est excitant.

Pourquoi le sexe ? Parce que ça se fait à deux. Ou plus. On est moins seul.

Pourquoi l'alcool ? Parce que c'est facile à trouver. Et tout le monde en boit.

Faire comme tout le monde pour ne pas être seul. Mais alors pourquoi vouloir être seul dans son malheur ?

Il en a marre de se poser des questions. Ca lui donne mal à la tête. C'est ce qu'il se force à croire. Il vit dans un rêve pour fuir la réalité. Le rêve est devenu une réalité, car il n'existe plus que cela.

Une boucle. Incessante. Ronde. Parfaite. Comme un disque rayé.

C'est comme le quotidien qui se répète. Son esprit se répète les mêmes pensées afin de ne pas sortir du chemin qu'il s'est tracé. Rester dans l'illusion que l'on connaît, rassurante, pour ne pas affronter la réalité, cruelle.

Il faut qu'il se souvienne. Qu'il se souvienne de qui il était, pour mieux l'oublier ensuite. Pour ne voir le déchet qu'il est devenu. Cette vérité présente et cruelle. Pour ne pas regarder d'un œil vide son avenir qui n'existe plus. Cette vérité qui attend patiemment le bon moment pour surgir, cachée on ne sait où, et mieux vous faire mal.

A quoi ça sert de vivre, si on ne ressent plus rien ? L'esprit embrumé. L'âme déchirée. Autant mourir. Mais avant de mourir il doit se souvenir. Une dernière fois.

Comment s'appelle-t-il ? Gaara Sabaku.

Quel âge a-t-il ? Vingt ans.

Que faisait-il avant tout ça ? Des études d'art dans une école spécialisée.

Pourquoi faisait-il ça ? Parce qu'il voulait devenir sculpteur, comme son père, mort quand il avait douze ans. Le sable était sa matière préférée.

Comment était sa famille ? Sa mère était morte en lui donnant le jour, son père s'est suicidé, personne n'a jamais su pourquoi. Son frère et sa grande sœur l'ont toujours aidé, soutenu, ils sont devenus autonomes et indépendants, pour lui mineurs et eux majeurs. Ils étaient une fratrie soudée. Avant tout ça. Avant _lui_.

Et après? Il faut qu'il se souvienne de tout ce qu'il s'est passé après. Comme ça il pourra mourir. C'est vital. Quelle ironie.

Et donc, après ?

**Je sais c'est court mais ce n'est que le prologue :) Je voudrais aussi rendre hommage aux victimes de Charlie Hebdo, vu que cette histoire a été publiée le lendemain du drame. On peut ne pas être d'accord avec les opinions de Charlie Hebdo, mais on ne peut pas s'attaquer aussi sauvagement à la liberté d'expression qui est un droit fondamental en France, et qui est interdit dans certains pays. Je tenais a souligner ce point car les fan fictions sont une forme de liberté d'expression créative. Soutenons cette liberté et continuons à écrire des fan fictions pour que ces actes barbares qui ne devraient pas exister n'aient plus lieu.**


	2. Friendship

**Me revoilà avec le premier chapitre! En espérant que ça vous plaise.**

Le réveil sonna. Gaara ouvrit un œil fatigué et regarda l'heure : 06 :00. Un grognement résonna dans la chambre plongée dans le noir. Gaara n'était décidément pas du matin. Au début de l'année, la motivation d'aller en cours et de bien faire l'avait aidé à se lever. Mais l'envie était progressivement retombée vers un chiffre avoisinant zéro.

Il n'avait pour ainsi dire, pas d'amis. Il y avait bien le petit blond surexcité, Naruto, avec qui il mangeait le midi au restaurant de l'école, mais ça n'allait pas plus loin. Il n'avait pas de copine non plus. Les filles fuyaient son visage fermé et ses yeux inquisiteurs. Il était pourtant beau, avec ses cheveux rouge sang, son tatouage au dessus de l'œil lui donnait un air de badboy (ce qui généralement plait aux adolescentes dont les hormones dansent la samba pour presque tout et n'importe quoi), son eyeliner autour des yeux approfondissait son côté mystérieux, et son corps de taille moyenne et finement musclé. Mais il dégageait quelque chose de peu avenant.

Il n'avait jamais connu sa mère, morte juste après avoir accouché de lui. Ceci avait fait qu'il s'était toujours senti fautif de son décès, malgré toutes les dénégations de son entourage. A cause de cela donc, il avait toujours eu un côté triste, s'ajoutant en plus à l'attitude peu loquace qui caractérisait les Sabaku. De plus, avec le suicide de son père, il s'était encore plus renfermé sur lui-même. Qu'il enchaine plus de trois phrases d'affilées était devenu un exploit. Et sa tristesse s'était transformée en mauvaise humeur permanent et injustifiée.

Son grand frère, Kankuro, était devenu belliqueux. D'un naturel bagarreur, il pouvait maintenant s'énerver pour une histoire aussi futile qu'une petite cuillère qui manquait sur la table.

Sa grande sœur, Temari, avait tenté de les faire tous les deux redevenir comme avant. En apparence elle était restée la même : souriante et taquine, avec ses quatre couettes folles. Mais quand elle pensait que plus personne ne faisait attention à elle, son masque tombait et on voyait alors sur son visage l'expression qui était devenue la marque de fabrique de Gaara et Kankuro.

Gaara se leva et s'étira, baillant fortement. Il descendit prendre un café, ne croisant personne dans l'appartement silencieux.

Temari travaillait de nuit en tant qu'infirmière dans un hôpital privé, dans la ville d'à-côté. C'est elle qui payait les études de sculpture de Gaara.

Kankuro, lui, devait déjà être parti. Il travaillait dans un atelier artisanal qui fabriquait des marionnettes. L'atelier se trouvait dans la campagne entourant la banlieue, il devait donc partir tôt et il rentrait tard. C'était lui qui payait la nourriture, les factures et le allait, mais ils ne roulaient pas sur l'or.

Dans le tram Gaara regardait le visage des autres étudiants. Ils habitaient dans une ville étudiante pour que Gaara puisse suivre le meilleur cursus. Ils avaient quittés leur ville natale, de toute façon trop pleine de souvenirs douloureux.

Gaara entamait sa deuxième année. Pendant sa première année, son bac littéraire en poche, il avait suivi les cours avec assiduité, sur les traces de son père. Mais au bout de six mois la ferveur était retombée. Il suivait avec sérieux les cours, mais la passion n'était plus là, quelque chose s'était brisée. Il ne pouvait pas abandonner, son frère et sa sœur se démenaient trop pour qu'il puisse réussir. Ca aurait été un manque de respect, face à leur investissement et leurs efforts.

Gaara écoutait le cours d'une oreille distraite. Il n'aimait pas tellement la théorie. Il regardait sans s'en rendre compte un étudiant situé à sa droite dans l'amphithéâtre. Il avait la peau très pâle, des cheveux noirs relevés en pics à l'arrière avec deux grandes mèches retombant de chaque côté de son visage. Ses yeux étaient d'un noir abyssal et sa carrure devait être similaire à celle de Gaara. Un beau gosse, comme diraient les filles. Il avait aussi la même expression que lui : un regard froid et une moue impassible. Mais ce qu'il dégageait était différent. Ce n'était pas une aura orageuse comme Gaara, c'était plus caché, plus subtil, plus vicieux.

Cet homme, c'était Sasuke Uchiwa, le dernier enfant de la très fameuse famille Uchiwa, pas forcément connue pour ses bonnes actions. Beaucoup d'histoires louches circulaient sur cette famille. De ce fait l'Uchiwa était très seul. Les gens en avaient peur.

Il dû se sentir observer car il tourna vivement la tête dans la direction de Gaara. Celui-ci croisa ses yeux et détourna le regard, le posant sur ses notes.

Sasuke Uchiwa suivait des études de dessin, mais ils étaient ensemble pour le cours d'histoire des arts.

Gaara eu à ce moment là une sorte de déclic. Il ouvrit grand les yeux sur ses notes sans pour autant les voir. La vie commençait à devenir pesante. Il en avait marre du quotidien. L'ennui était devenu un ami fidèle. Il voulait retrouver cette légèreté qu'il avait connue. Il voulait échapper à son emploi du temps redondant. Il voulait s'amuser, quitte à faire des conneries. Et la solution était là, à droite, assise sur une chaise.

La famille Uchiwa était l'incarnation du vice, malgré toutes ses belles paroles et ses façades. Pour retrouver goût à la vie, enlever ce goût insipide qu'il avait sur la langue, il lui suffisait de tenter le diable.

L'objectif était simple : devenir ami avec Sasuke Uchiwa.

Ce serait une expérience nouvelle. Lui qui n'avait jamais tenté jusque là d'entrer en contact avec quiconque.

La matinée passa. Le midi il mangea en compagnie de Naruto et de sa bande d'amis, tout en observant de loin « sa proie » mangeant seule au fond de la salle. L'après-midi passa.

Il rentra chez lui, fit ses devoirs et se lava. Quand il sortit de la salle de bain il passa par la cuisine et il vit que Temari avait mis la table et préparer à manger. Il l'appela mais ce fut le silence qui lui répondit. Elle avait tout préparé puis était partie alors qu'il devait prendre sa douche.

Gaara mangea puis retourna dans sa chambre. C'est dingue quand même, ils étaient trois à habiter dans le même appartement, pas si grand que ça, et ils arrivaient à ne pas se croiser pendant parfois une semaine. La solitude envahit Gaara, tel un poison se rependant lentement dans les veines. Il pensa aux yeux noirs qu'il avait croisés.

Il se souvint d'une expression entendue ou lue quelque part, dont l'origine lui échappait : « Les yeux sont les fenêtres de l'âme ». Connerie. Ca n'avait aucun sens. Qui était l'abruti qui avait dit ça ? Depuis quand les yeux reflétaient-ils nos émotions ? il entendait ou lisait souvent « la lueur au fond de ses yeux » ou « une lumière animait son regard ». Conneries. Tout ce qu'on voit dans les yeux, c'est la couleur de l'iris, les larmes lorsqu'on chiale et les veines explosées lorsqu'on et défoncé.

Ca y est, il était énervé. La nuit n'allait pas être douce et reposante. Comme d'habitude en fait.

Le réveil fut comme le précédent, et le suivant sera le même.

Aujourd'hui il ira parler à l'Uchiwa. Hier il avait eu des appréhensions. Tapette.

Il alla lui parler à midi. Il s'avança avec son plateau jusqu'à la table où _il_ était assis, la même qu'hier. La même que demain aussi, sûrement.

« Je peux m'asseoir ? »

Celui à qui on posait la question leva lentement la tête. Il mâcha ce qu'il avait dans la bouche, l'avala, regarda deux secondes son interlocuteur, puis hocha la tête et se reconcentra sur son assiette.

Gaara s'installa et se mit à manger en silence. Les minutes passèrent.

« Tu ne manges pas avec tes amis ? »

Gaara leva vivement la tête. Sa voix était douce. Trop douce.

« - Ce ne sont pas mes amis. Et puis j'ai envie de calme.

- C'est vrai que ce ne sont pas des références en matière de discrétion. »

Il lui sourit. Un sourire de top model. Des dents blanches, droites et bien alignées. Parfaites. Gaara eu soudain envie de le frapper, d'effacer cette expression fausse et hypocrite, de lui pourrir ses dents.

Comme Gaara ne disait rien, il continua de le regarder. Au bout d'un moment, le tatoué s'agita.

« - Pourquoi tu me regardes ?

- C'est toi qui parles ? Non mais tu me scrutes en cours et à la cantine, et tu te permets de te plaindre que je t'observe ?

- Tu me fixes, nuance.

- Ne joue pas sur les mots.

-Sinon quoi ? »

L'expression de Sasuke changea. Il posa son menton sur ses mains, coudes sur la table, exprimant son intérêt.

« - Sais-tu qui je suis ?

- Sasuke Uchiwa.

- Et ?

- Tu es assis en face de moi. »

Il sourit. Juste en étirant les lèvres cette fois. Il plissa les yeux.

« - Toi tu es Gaara Sabaku, et tu es soit intéressé, soit inconscient, soit suicidaire.

- Comment sais-tu comment je m'appelle ?

- Ca ne te regarde pas. Qu'es-tu ?

- Intéressé.

- Alors tu es très con aussi parce que…

- Je ne veux pas d'argent de faveurs ou autres choses du genre. Je m'intéresse à toi c'est tout. A ce que tu es.

- Assis en face de toi. »

De nouveau le silence. Ils se regardaient. Sasuke repris la parole.

« - Es-tu en train de me dire que tu veux devenir mon ami ?

- Plus ou moins.

- Plus que moins ou moins que plus ?

- Tu fais chier.

- C'est toi qui es venu.

- Faire connaissance. »

Encore le silence. Sasuke regarda son portable et se leva.

« Bon, moi j'ai cour. J'y vais. »

Gaara le regarda s'éloigner.

**Voilà, voilà! Laissez des reviews c'est important pour moi :) Et J'essaie vraiment d'écrire le plus possible mais je vous assure que c'est particulièrement difficile! A plus ;)**


End file.
